<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your touch is all the magic I need by creativityobsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386705">Your touch is all the magic I need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/pseuds/creativityobsessed'>creativityobsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergent, Established Relationship, M/M, canon compliant through the last 2 minutes of episode 12, married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/pseuds/creativityobsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurosawa Yuichi ruminates on the ways that Adachi has become more comfortable with touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your touch is all the magic I need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huge thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz">unacaritafeliz</a> who told me to just post the stupid fic already, even though it's a bit different from my usual fare.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m home!” Adachi calls across the house, and Kurosawa looks up from the manga he’s reading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome back!” he yells, and then settles back in to continue. He’d been on a day-long sales trip and gotten back only half an hour ago himself, but he’s already halfway through and the plot is just starting to get interesting. He can hear Adachi moving around in the background, putting on his slippers, and putting away his backpack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments later, Adachi slings his arms around Kurosawa’s neck and drops his head on his shoulder, not even holding him, just letting gravity press his weight into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” Kurosawa asks. Adachi nods, rubbing his cheek firmly into the point of Kurosawa’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a long day,” he says, his words muffled by the fabric of the cardigan Kurosawa threw on over his dress shirt when he got home, “Lots of people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” Kurosawa acknowledges. He pats Adachi’s hand where it rests on his stomach, and then begins gently tracing circles on the back of it as he returns to his reading. He plays with the wedding ring on Adachi’s finger a little, marveling at it even though he’s seen it every day for the last three years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a long journey to get here. Adachi may be comfortable asking for touch now, but it took years of showing him just how much Kurosawa loves him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all goes back to the day they broke up, just two months after they’d gotten together. In the immediate aftermath, Kurosawa had been in too much pain to think it through, but as the next few days went by and he thought about every interaction they’d ever had, he’d figured it out. Adachi wasn’t scared of being touched. He was scared of hearing Kurosawa’s thoughts. At the time, the revelation had seemed like too little too late, but when Adachi came running back to him, on top of the Anton Building, he vowed to himself never to let Adachi be afraid of his touch again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began touching Adachi more deliberately. Placing a hand firmly on his back, or his thigh, or his shoulder, and thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Grabbing his hand, and holding on until he believed he meant it. It was difficult, because he never wants to do anything that Adachi doesn’t want him to, but he knows that Adachi needs this. Needs the reassurance that Kurosawa isn’t going anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, ever so slowly, Adachi began to be used to being touched, and to hearing Kurosawa’s thoughts. They began to have conversations only half out loud, and Kurosawa found pleasure in phrasing things just so, so that Adachi had to work not to laugh. Kurosawa stopped policing his thoughts so much and enjoyed looking up to find Adachi bright red from things he overheard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after that Adachi started asking for his touch, and ever since that day, Kurosawa has loved knowing what his touch could do for Adachi. It began a few weeks before Adachi lost his magic, but it’s not lost on Kurosawa that it happened even more after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loves seeing Adachi snuggled up under his arm in bed, one arm across Kurosawa’s belly, head on his shoulder and eyes shut. He sometimes fell asleep like that, and Kurosawa would just watch him nap, marveling at how peaceful he looked. One day Adachi told him that even when he doesn’t sleep, lying on Kurosawa’s shoulder like that is restful in other ways, allowing him to recuperate after being overwhelmed at work or in crowds. After that Kurosawa was willing to drop literally anything he was doing to make it happen again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loves the way that Adachi begins to drape himself over Kurosawa as he’s working, just like he’s doing now, asking for contact silently. He would press his face into whatever the nearest part of Kurosawa is, so hard that Kurosawa can’t help but wonder if it hurts. Adachi calls it “hanging,” and the first time he did it Kurosawa was so concerned that he stopped everything. Adachi stood up at that, and apologized, and in the ensuing conversation told Kurosawa that he used to do that to his mother when he was overwhelmed, and she hated it. Kurosawa could not understand how anyone could hate something that made Adachi feel better, and told him so, outright. It takes a few more times before Adachi believes it, but eventually he knows he can “hang” on Kurosawa whenever he likes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loves the way that his fingers can make Adachi gasp. He is fascinated by the strip of skin that shows beneath his t-shirt whenever Adachi stretches, and likes to run his fingers along it when Adachi isn’t paying attention. One day Kurosawa discovers with his mouth that the crease at the base of Adachi’s neck is extra sensitive, and he does his best to drag his fingers along the back of Adachi’s suit collar every time he walks past at work, just to remind him of that fact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loves the way his touch can make Adachi moan. The image of Adachi lying beneath him, face flushed and breathing harsh, his fingers buried inside him, is an image that is burned into his mind, and one he likes to recreate as often as possible. He likes to run his fingernails up along Adachi’s side, tracing invisible patterns and listening to him pant, and hiss, and whimper, begging for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his favorite happens every day, in the early mornings. Kurosawa has always been an early riser. He loves getting up and getting ready long before Adachi awakes, so that he’ll wake up to the smell of his favorite foods. Not long after they’d moved in together, though, he’d discovered that it is almost impossible to get up without Adachi noticing. He never wakes up fully (once, when Kurosawa asked, Adachi told him that he only remembers it happening a few times, rather than every day) but he always rolls over, whines, and reaches for Kurosawa, just catching the hem of his sleep shirt. He wants Kurosawa to come back to bed, even in his sleep, and unless there’s an urgent reason for him not to, Kurosawa always does. Every time, Adachi wraps him in a tight hug, arms around his neck, and one leg thrown over his waist. The first few times he did this, Kurosawa nearly cried at the way Adachi wanted him, even unconsciously. Nothing feels better than Adachi wrapping him up and holding him the way he’d hold a teddy bear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa smiles at the memories, and lifts Adachi’s hand to kiss the back of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” he murmurs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi shifts, pressing his nose into the crook of Kurosawa’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Adachi says, pressing a smile into his skin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I'm trying something a little new here, so please be kind, but do leave me a comment on your way out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>